Chemistry
by MKlaineStrange
Summary: A small shot of pure fluff. [Note - Lauren and Darwin are in fact my friends, they are not a TV couple]


'Hello?'

'Blaine, hi!' Kurt smiled into his phone when he heard his fiancé's voice.

'Oh, Kurt! Hey you, how's your day been?'

'Ugh I can't complain I suppose. I mean I saw Adam at NYADA today, which was awkward, to say the least, and then I had an awful shift at the diner. Out of all the customers I served today, there were only seven that didn't either yell at me for getting their order wrong, or creepily try and hit on me. And to top it all off, I got home today and Rachel had left the loft in an absolute state. There were knee socks on every surface, I swear to god. I don't even want to know what she was doing.. Plus, I miss you! New York doesn't seem right without you now I've experienced it _with_ you,' Kurt sighed. 'Okay, so apparently I can complain..' he added.

'I know how you feel baby, it's getting pretty tough for me back here in Lima too, I just want to be with you again.' Kurt could practically hear his fiancé's pout through the phone, and he smiled in spite of his melancholy mood, imagining how adorable Blaine looked right now.

'But graduation's only a couple of months away,' Blaine continued, 'and after that we'll be properly together again! We'll get through this, Kurt.'

'Of course we will, I know that, it just seems so unnecessarily hard sometimes.. But enough of that for now! We have work to do, B.'

'We do indeed,' Blaine replied, 'are you on twitter already?'

'Just signing in right now. So how are people going about this? I can't just tweet the same thing over and over, my account would get suspended for sure.'

'Well some people are just tweeting like normal, and then adding the vote on to the end. Lots are quoting memorable scenes and attaching cute pictures of the couple and so on, those ones are always fun to look through. Or you could just add different numbers each time, whatever you'd prefer really'

'Mm, I think I'll do a mixture of the three. The more votes the better right? Can you imagine if Lauren and Darwin actually won an award?! I'm so excited that they're even nominated, I think I'd die if they won..'

'Kuuurt, no. There's no way that they're not winning this award, not after the crazy voting party everyone's having tonight, and you're not allowed to die, I'd miss you way too much. You'll just have to think of some other way to celebrate, okay? Preferably one involving me..' Blaine grinned to himself as he thought of all the possibilities.

'Oh, I'm sure that won't be too much of a problem' Kurt began, smirking, then quickly shook his head, snapping himself out of his thoughts. 'But we're losing focus already sweetie, get voting!' he scolded himself and Blaine. 'We can talk about... that, later on.'

As they voted continually for their favourite couple on one of the TV shows that they watched together, both fell quiet for a while, sharing few words other than the occasional quote and anecdote from scenes the fictional couple had shared over the seasons. After at least an hour of voting, the boys decided that they had done their bit for that day, and logged off of twitter so they could say a proper goodbye to each other.

'Well have fun with Sam and Artie tonight, honey,' Kurt was saying, 'what is it that you guys are even doing?'

'Well, the other day I was in my Nightbird uniform and we discovered that-'

'Hold on, exactly why were you in your costume Blaine?' Kurt interjected.

'It's a _uniform _Kurt, and that's not part of the story!'

Kurt laughed happily, 'You're such a nerd, Blainey.'

'Hey! You're the one marrying me!' Blaine countered.

'That's true.. I do wonder why sometimes,' Kurt said, sweetly.

'I'm pouting right now, just so you know.'

'Aw you know I love you, B. You and your cute little pout.'

'I know,' Blaine smiled, 'and I love you too. I love you more than Lauren loves Darwin.'

'And I love you more than Darwin loves Lauren. See you later Blaine, we're skyping tomorrow right?'

'Of course, can't wait gorgeous. Sleep tight!'

'Bye..' Kurt replied softly as Blaine hung up. Not even a minute later he felt his phone vibrate as he got a text. He laughed as he read it, before setting his phone down and getting into bed, still smiling as he thought about the text, and the adorable boy who had sent it to him.

**1 New Message from: Blainey 3 **– Kurt/Blaine #chemistry #PeoplesChoice


End file.
